Many people utilize computer-based mapping applications to obtain the directions to a location, as well as to locate places near a current or specific location. A person wanting to perform such a task typically opens an application, inputs the necessary information (such as a location or point of interest) and may receive location information, driving directions, nearby points of interest as determined by the mapping application provider, and other such information. This information can be presented to the user graphically on a computing device. Information regarding turns or other actions along a given route, however, may not be presented in a manner that provides a user-friendly experience.